A Love Unexpected
by MrRayney
Summary: [Traduccion] Mientras Sakura crece, el amor que tiene por Sasuke desaparece... y su amor por Naruto comienza a florecer.


Este creo que es el One-shot mas largo que me he traducido y no fue facil mas que nada porque lo traduje dos veces porque se me fue la luz y el maldito Microsoft no me auto guardo bien los trabajos, así que espero lo disfruten como yo disfrute traducirlo.

* * *

_**A Love Unexpected**_

_**Haruno Sakura – 13 años de edad**_

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Quieres venir conmigo?!" Gritaba entusiasmada la única chica del equipo 7.

Dicho muchacho la miro, primero a la chica que tenía una gran sonrisa, después al chico rubio que estaba detrás de ella. Vio como el chico rubio se estremeció y cerró los ojos por un segundo, después los volvió a abrir, el joven Uchiha pudo ver tristeza en los ojos del rubio

Fue solo por un momento, pero parecía que el rubio iba a llorar. Y eso fue suficiente para que el Uchiha declinara la oferta.

"No, gracias" Realmente a él no le gustaba lastimar los sentimientos del chico rubio. Tampoco le gustaba lastimar a la chica de cabello rosa a su lado, pero él sabía que esto era lo mejor.

Sakura lo miro con tristeza, Sasuke sabía que ella quería salir con él. Sasuke miro a Naruto, observando como el niño estaba mirando la escena con algo de esperanza y tristeza.

"Ne, Sakura-chan ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo por algo de ramen?" Pregunto Naruto suavemente.

Sakura, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio solo lo miro y grito desagradablemente, "Ni en tus sueños perdedor" y la pelirosa comenzó a dirigirse hacia su casa. Dejando al rubio solo con el corazón encogido y los ojos tristes.

"Tal vez la próxima vez tenga suerte" Murmuro para si mismo.

* * *

_**Haruno Sakura - 14 años de edad**_

Flores de cerezo estaban flotando sobre el puente donde el antiguo equipo siete se reunia. Ahora solo quedaban dos miembros. Uno en su triste soledad y el otro en una dolorosa soledad.

Naruto miro a su compañera de equipo, su corto cabello rosa con la diadema de Konoha. El suspiro, ella había estado tan deprimida desde aquella noche. La noche en el que el tercer miembro del equipo siete dejo Konoha para buscar poder.

Sasuke. La única persona a la que Sakura le había profesado su amor y la única persona que la dejo inconsciente, sola y con frio en aquel banco de piedra.

Naruto sin saber bien que hacer se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella a su vez lo miro a los ojos. El sonrió suavemente, y por primera vez desde que Sasuke se fue hace cuatro meses, ella sonrió.

Luego ella hizo algo inesperado.

Ella lo abrazo.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó a su hombro dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. Naruto puso suavemente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y froto su espalda cariñosamente para consolarla y calmar a la niña que lloraba en sus brazos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rubio sonrió feliz mientras la niña en sus brazos murmuro su nombre y se aferró a el más fuerte.

"No me dejes Naruto"

* * *

_**Haruno Sakura – 15 Años de edad**_

No había pensado demasiado en ello en ese momento. Naruto salio de la aldea para comenzar su entrenamiento. Él le había prometido que volvería a Konoha no importa que pasara.

De eso ya hace un año, cuando por primera vez lo había visto salir de la aldea con su nuevo sensei. Al principio, ella estaba feliz ya que el iba a cumplir su sueño de llegar a ser más fuerte. Sin embargo no podía entender un sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser, un anhelo ¿Tal vez? Cuando ella lo vio salir.

No lo había visto desde entonces, la única comunicación que había entre ambos eran las cartas que estaba recibiendo cada mes. Pero aun así, ella no podía escribirle debido al hecho de que estaban siempre deambulando por nuevos lugares, entrenando y buscando información

Sabía que los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke eran completamente diferentes a los que sentía por Naruto, pero de una manera extraña, ella estaba feliz por eso.

Amaba a Sasuke…de alguna manera extraña. Pero Naruto…

Naruto…Ocupaba un lugar más profundo en su corazón, un lugar que nadie más había ocupado.

Un Amor incondicional.

No podía hacer nada, no importaba lo que ella hiciera, porque ella incondicionalmente lo amaría tal como es.

Sin embargo, una pregunta le surgió en la cabeza…

¿Amaba a…Naruto o a Sasuke?

Ella nunca supo si alguna vez podría contestar esta pregunta.

* * *

_**Haruno Sakura – 16 años de edad**_

"Vamos, tu sabes que quieres, ¡Por favor!" Dijo la voz madura de Uzumaki Naruto.

Haruno Sakura le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, vio como el rubio hacia su carita de perrito o en este caso de un zorro, ella no podía negarlo, eso le parecía muy adorable.

"Está bien, puedes pasar la noche aquí. Eso sí, no te comas todo mi ramen"- Dijo ella soltando una pequeña risita y poniendo una cara de inocencia.

" !Fue la figura oscura de la esquina que se robó tu ramen y se lo comió¡ ¡Lo juro!"

Los dos se echaron a reír, hace dos semanas que Naruto regreso de su entrenamiento de tres años con su sensei, Jiraiya.

Sakura le sonrió mientras él se acurrucaba en el sofá de su apartamento, ella se sentó junto al joven rubio y le revolvía su desordenada cabellera rubia. El sonrió y se inclinó sobre su musculoso cuerpo y "accidentalmente" cayó encima de ella.

Los dos lucharon en forma de broma siendo Naruto el vencedor. Sakura hizo un pequeño ceño fruncido al perder, el simplemente sonrió y tiro de ella para que se sentara en su regazo. Ella parpadeo por un segundo, y luego se acurruco en una posición cómoda sobre el regazo del rubio. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, ella simplemente suspiro bastante contenta, estaba feliz de que ella estaba con su persona más importante.

Naruto puso su cabeza sobre la de ella, inhalando su aroma único. Luego sintió como ella movió un poco su cabeza y los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente. El la miro y le dio una gran sonrisa.

Ella a su vez, le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó un poco hacia arriba…

El no sabía qué hacer, pero por instinto el comenzó a inclinarse un poco hacia abajo…

Los dos se dieron un tierno beso.

* * *

_**Haruno Sakura - 17 años de edad**_

Sakura corría en los pasillos del hospital, aunque le costaba algo de trabajo debido al ajustado uniforme de enfermera.

Ella abrió la puerta mientras corría a la cama que estaba en la esquina y se quedo sin aliento mientras miraba al hombre que la ocupaba.

Naruto.

Ella lo miro y se quedó sin aliento, el rubio estaba vendando por todas partes. No creía que él había sido tan gravemente herido en esa misión. Pero… ¿Qué hizo que el estuviera así? No tardó en encontrar la respuesta.

Uchiha Sasuke.

No conocía todos los detalles, pero lo que si sabía era que Naruto se las había arreglado para traer de vuelta al traidor a Konoha, pero fue herido en el proceso, Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba con su mano la cara del rubio, mientras ignoraba a la persona que ocupaba la cama de la derecha.

El gimió y sintió una punzada de dolor. Se inclinó frunciendo sus labios de color rosa…pero no llego a besar a su novio cuando escucho a alguien decir su nombre.

"¿Sakura?"

Ella, con los ojos muy abiertos miro para ver ella misma al mismísimo traidor. Uchiha Sasuke se sentó en la cama, sus brazos estaban vendados, junto con los sellos de Chakra que la misma Hokage le puso para impedirle escapar.

Ella sintió como una lagrima estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero rápidamente se apartó y miro a su novio, Naruto. Sintió una punzada de rabia recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y por impulso golpeo con fuerza al Uchiha.

Sus ojos se abrieron y dejo que un par de lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, todo esto era demasiado para ella.

"Cuatro años, cuatro años desde que te fuiste. Y ahora…La primera vez que te veo… ¿Tenía que ser después de que dejaste como mierda a mi novio? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Naruto nunca te hizo daño! ¿Y así es como le pagas? Voy a matarte con mis propias manos"

Pero su parloteo fue interrumpido cuando escucho un gemido procedente de Naruto. Ella poso su mirada sobre él, solo para ver que el la estaba mirando y estaba tratando de incorporarse.

"Sak…" Fue todo lo que podía salir de su boca, Apresuradamente fue hacia el, apoyando su cuerpo junto a la cama.

Él puso sus manos sobre las de ella, mientras ella besaba sus nudillos y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas rápidamente. El le regalo una débil sonrisa y ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente dándose un pequeño beso, mientras el joven Uchiha observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

Naruto le devolvió el beso suavemente y le susurro "No lo odies… el me salvo del pedófilo…"

Sakura lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, besando a su novio una vez más, dejándose absorber con esa calidez que solo su Naruto podía darle. Se abrazaron, era un abrazo lleno de amor y así se quedaron hasta que el quedo completamente dormido.

Antes de irse, ella le beso la frente y le susurro un suave adiós y camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

**_Haruno Sakura – 18 años de edad_**

"¿De verdad no quieres quédate aquí conmigo?...Tu sabes que eso quieres." Susurro Sakura en el odio de su amado. Naruto lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Él se rio de ella, y la beso en los labios sosteniendo el cuerpo de su novia cerca del suyo. Él se iba a una misión que duraría dos semanas y Sakura no quería que él se fuera. Apartándose del beso, el simplemente sonrió y le susurro "Son solo dos semanas Sakura-chan. Además… cuando vuelva te prometo que te lo recompensare haciendo todo lo que tu quieras"

Ella le sonrió y lo beso una vez más y le dijo que lo amaba, mientras lo veía saltar por las ramas de los árboles del bosque… dejándola sola durante dos semanas enteras.

Ella suspiro, mirando por encima de su hombro vio a su otro compañero de equipo y ex-amor, Uchiha Sasuke. El la miro y le hizo un gesto hacia la dirección de su casa. Ella sonrio y se fue con el. Dejando que el silencio la consolara, ya que ella sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Sasuke la miro, luego sus manos y luego su cara de nuevo. "¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?"

Skura sonrió y dijo "Si lo sé." El asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Tu lo amas, tanto como él te ama?"- Pregunto Sasuke.

Ella volvió a sonreír, "Incluso te puedo decir que lo amo más de lo que él me ama".

Sasuke suspiro, sonrió y contesto "Entonces… supongo que no tengo ningún problema por su decisión. Pero será mejor que me hagan el padrino de su vida."

Ella sonrió y se rio, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo de forma amistosa y comenzó a llorar con lágrimas de alegría, mirando por encima del hombro del Uchiha, ella miro su mano y sonrió, se quedó mirando el hermoso anillo de compromiso que Naruto le había dado hace unas semanas atrás.

* * *

**_Uzumaki Sakura – 19 años de edad_**

Sakura sonrió, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de su esposo mientras bailaban juntos. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, mientras lagrimas de felicidad fluían por sus mejillas.

Al terminar el baile beso a su marido, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba. Apartándose sintió una cálida mano en el hombro, se volteo y miro a su amigo/hermano, Sasuke.

Ella miro la cara sonriente de Naruto y después volvió a mirar a Sasuke, dejando que sus manos rodearan su cuerpo y tirando de ella a la pista de baile.

Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, por encima de ella, oyó hablar a Sasuke, "Así que, supongo que tú eres feliz…¿No"

Ella sonrió, "Creo que no solo estoy feliz, estoy contenta, entusiasmada y más… pero si estoy feliz"

Sasuke se rio un poco, acercando a su pequeña hermana más cerca de él, Estaba feliz de que ella pudiera seguir adelante y superar aquel amor infantil, y eso era porque el nunca la quiso de esa manera. El la quería y se preocupaba por ella como un hermano quería a una hermana.

"Creo que…"Comenzó a decir, "Podríamos llamar esto un amor inesperado."

Sakura sonrió mientras volteo un poco la cabeza y miro a su amor, su marido se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió mientras este volvía a hablar con los padres de la pelirosa o los que se volvieron ahora sus nuevos padres

Sakura simplemente contesto felizmente "Sí... un amor inesperado"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, la verdad me costo mucho traducirlo, es un gran OS, el autor original es Anatidaephobia81, yo solo me di a la tarea de traducirlo.


End file.
